sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Sw1 galaxy strategic.jpg
Corrections * New Republic needs to be added to the legend. -- Xerxes 11:37, 8 August 2006 (UTC) * Kiilaniri should be designated as CSA. -- Xerxes 11:37, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Why does the map say Falleen is el nuX0red? I remember all of the other planetary destructions, and Caamas was a prequel-ish thing, but am I missing something with Falleen?--Lolkje 03:33, 7 February 2007 (UTC) * Ah, this is a classic case of Star Wars canon evolving and transmorphing over time as writers contribute to the story, and either identify, compound, or solve problems (typically made by a writer or publisher taking a casual degree of liberty with things because they lack quality-control, or have no business being publishers in the first place (such as WEG!)). As per Shadows of the Empire information, Falleen is a "dead world". Well, after looking at more recent publications, Falleen itself wasn't wiped clean of all life... just one city, resulting in 200,000 deaths. I'll update the map to suit. -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:47, 7 February 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, I always figured Falleen as a dead world since it was described as so in Shadows... including Xizor being the last of his species. Guess they went in and retconned that. --Danik Kreldin 03:59, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ***Yep. Falleen are a playable race in D20. Mad as heck about being used as an Imperial dart board, but still kicking.--Lolkje 04:33, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Why is 'The Maw' listed as Caspian controlled? Shouldn't it be like Kessel itself Imperial controlled or just black? --ImperialFH 04:00, 7 February 2007 (UTC) *Where are you looking? The Maw is adjacent to Kessel, and the triangle of Kessel, Fwillisving, and Honoghr are all still Imperially-controlled. The Maw is delineated by a "astronomical feature region", as are the Cron Drift, The Shards, etc. Caspia is further "north", on its own. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:11, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ** Between Kessel (Imperial) and Hutt Space. The Maw is in the same red outline that denotes Caspian space on the map. --ImperialFH 04:13, 7 February 2007 (UTC) **Uh, chief... Caspia is denoted by a burnt-orange solid mass, with a dashed halo extending out to encompass Mikassa as a ward. The Maw, the Cron Drift, the Dragonflower Nebula, The Shards... those are all in a crimson mass with really red dashed border. Caspia has never even made an intention to encompass The Maw. -- Hawke / Rtufo 04:19, 7 February 2007 (UTC) I wasn't trying to imply that it was, it just looked like it was on the map, but I can see the difference now, thanks. --ImperialFH 04:40, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Ord Trasi is a coded world, it's not highlighted as such on the map. --Danik Kreldin 04:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Kalla is also a coded world, for the CSA, and does not even appear on the map. --Inanna 23:56, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Two typos: Ralltir should be spelled Ralltiir. Aderlon should be spelled Adarlon. --Inanna 23:56, 26 April 2007 (UTC) You seem to go with planet names, rather than system names throughout the map (which makes sense). I suggest the following changes, to bring things in line with this: switch Kiilaniri to Mutanda, Caspia to Caspar, Yariz to Kasputin Yar, Faylar to Dreven, Ottega to Ithor, Colu to Clak'dor and finally: Calamari to either Mon Calamari, Dac, or maybe "Mon Calamari (Dac)". --Inanna 23:56, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :-I use system names whenever possible, provided Wookieepedia (and thus, Star Wars canon) has significant information regarding the system within which planets are held. I could agree with you about a few of them, but I would kindly refuse for Caspia, Yariz, and Dac. The problem stems from the fact that those systems have multiple planets in them, and that some uninformed players have this tendency to call the whole system by the planet name (Mutanda system, Caspar system, Dreven system, et. al.), which is, frankly, in error. That may seem minor, but when it's compounded over time and multiple RPlogs, it gets rather annoying. In the case of Dac, the (now)-accepted nomenclature for what we used to know as Mon Calamari is as follows: Dac is the planet, Daca is the star, Calamari System is the system, Mon Calamari is the species. If Dac is called Mon Calamari, it's by ignorant (or arrogant) Imperials. -- Hawke / Rtufo 05:22, 27 April 2007 (UTC) **Mon Calamari is another example of revisionism rearing it's ugly head in Star Wars. Dac may be the Calamari name for their home world, but that doesn't relegate Mon Calamari to a term of ignorance. How many non-German speakers refer to Munich as München, non-Italian speakers use Venice instad of Venezia. To get a much closer example, to most English speakers, a native American tribe from the Southwest is called the Navajo, which comes from Spanish explorers, their name for themselves is Diné. Neither Wookieepedia nor Star Wars Databank insinuate that Mon Calamari is an inappropriate name for the world. Even the planet's rooms are all named Mon Calamari, IMHO the best way to explain Dac becoming prominent could be a native rights movement through the NR to start calling NR Member worlds by the terms used by their member species rather than what has been used for Millenia. --ImperialFH 13:30, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :*I suspected that you might prefer to leave Caspia and Yariz as they are, Hawke. No argument there. And I didn't mean to stir up a Mon Calamari/Dac debate either. *g* That seems to be "the stickiest spot there is." And on those various points I agree... it can get confusing and frustrating when there are inconsistencies or even errors in how people refer to things (calling a system after the planet, when it shouldn't be, or thinking they shouldn't when they really can). Hopefully the new system and planet list will offer a definitive source for our players, to see how those things truly match up. Another thought - maybe put a note on the map, stating that the names listed are usually those of the planet rather than the system? Quite a few of the single-inhabited-planet systems still have a difference between the two names. --Inanna 19:03, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :-In regards to Ord Trasi and Kalla (and any other coded planet not highlighted on the map)... Ord Trasi, I missed. I wasn't informed that Kalla even _existed_, let alone was coded. I'll make the spelling corrections as well. FYI, I don't think Anaxes is on the map... it's a Core World, and I don't think I could fit it in that mass. I'll consider putting in the boundaries for the different regions (Core, Colonies, Inner Rim, Mid Rim, Outer Rim, etc.), but it _may_ get way too busy... I may have to do a second, identically-scaled map without the political boundaries (which are changing semi-rapidly, in theory). -- Hawke / Rtufo 05:29, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Mapmaker, mapmaker make me a map! :*Kalla (technically Kalla VII) seems to be a planet that slipped between the cracks. There's no wiki page for it yet. But it's coded - shows up on +politics, shuttle routes, and you can fly there. I'm pretty sure that Ord Trasi and Kalla are the only coded planets that aren't shown as coded on the map right now. That's something I did check against the information I have. And BTW, you do have Anaxes on there already. As for the region boundaries... thanks. I was going to post the suggestion over here, and even was thinking of what you suggested: a second copy of the map without political boundaries, and the region boundaries instead (thus, something that wouldn't need to change over time). If you have a chance to work that up I think it would be a great thing. --Inanna 19:03, 27 April 2007 (UTC) On the map, you've put Jumas between Corellia and Duro (on the trade route). I couldn't find a reference to a planet by this name on Wookiepedia. Looking at this map though... did you perhaps mean Jumus? --Inanna 23:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC)